D.C.
"They can try..." ''- D.C. About D.C. is a retired Royal Marine Commando who became an alchoholic, wallowing in a bar. Until a man named Hunt offers him money to help him on his journey through No Man's Land. Involvement When drinking in a bar, a strange man named only as Hunt, approaches D.C. and offers him six-thousand dollars for him - and a team of mercenaries - to help him on his mission to find "minerals" in a mysterious area, known as No Man's Land, surrounded by the Russian Military and Russian insurgents. D.C. accepts the offer, and within a few hours he has a team of mercenaries. The members were Prior, Hunt, Jordan, Taktarov, Cotter, Voyteche, and, of course, D.C. D.C. becomes the leader. As the team begins their way to the area described by Hunt, they encounter radio interference. Still, they continue on their way. They eventually reach a low-lying area with an opening. They approach the area. D.C. finds a bunker opening and instructs Taktarov and Jordan to stay above and guard the surrounding tree line. D.C. and the others inspect the bunker, which has no electricity (for now). While inspecting, they come across a radio room and barracks. Up above, Jordan spots a flicker of light in the tree line. He aims. Taktarov fires and D.C. along with the others exfiltrate the bunkers and engage the shooter. In the skirmish, McCay is hit in the shoulder. After the skirmish dies down, D.C. commands Taktarov (who insisted he "got him") to go find the body. Taktarov does not find anything. D.C. confirms that everything is alright, and tells Taktarov and Voytheche to stand guard. Jordan attempts to patch McCay's wounds. D.C. then re-enters the bunker. They split up in teams of twos; D.C. with Hunt, Prior with Jordan, and Cotter with McCay. While walking through the corriders, Cotter and McCay come across a body room. McCay begins to vomit. Cotter yells and D.C., Prior, and Jordan all respond. When they arrive, McCay is still standing outside the room vomiting. McCay says "We got a fucking breather down there!". Jordan enters and helps Cotter pull the breather out of the pile. Then then power mysteriously comes on. When the team sits down to interrogate the survivor, D.C. does not. Each member of the team tries to make the survivor speak but he won't say a word. McCay and Hunt get into an argument, so D.C. steps in, telling McCay to "walk away". D.C. then pulls Hunt asside and explains to him that the men aren't the kind you mess with. They are interrupted by Prior. Prior tells them "you might want to see this". He takes them to what appears to be an officers' quarters. When they get to the room, they see a Nazi flag hanging on the wall. D.C., Hunt, Prior, and Jordan all have an intense conversation about the Nazis. Then D.C. randomly says "fuck gold", and instructs that he wants three guards up above. The scene then cuts to Cotter and Taktarov talking. D.C. is not seen again until he walks in on McCay on the ground gripping his AK-47 assualt rifle pointing it at The Breather. At one point, Hunt goes off on his own to find what he '''really' looking for; a Nazi machine that manipulates the dead. When Hunt finds the machine, he accidently locks himself in the room. D.C. opens the door and Hunt says "Your men need to grow up!". The two then have a private conversation by the machine. D.C. can't seem to figure out what all real fuss was about. Hunt explains to him that the machine could be worth millions. Hunt also tells D.C. why ''it could be worth millions. He says that "There are four forces that control matter, and the key has been to find how those forces interact...If we can do that then we can explain the behaviour of all the substances in the Galaxy. Eistein coined a phrase: 'Unified field theory'. Many people thought he was close to finding a solution. But when he saw the atomic bomb tests at Trinity, he abandoned his research. No one has come close to finding a solution sense." D.C. replies, saying "So you brought us all the way out here cuz you thought that the Nazis were working on the same thing." Their conversation continues about the Nazis and the Second World War. The scene then cuts to Jordan, who is sifting through files. Many scenes past until D.C. is seen again. He is next seen walking down a hallway, when McCay accidently turns on the intercom system that plays German polka music. D.C. then yells to McCay "Turn that shit off!". McCay gets it turned off right when D.C. runs into the room. McCay then shrugs his shoulders to D.C., and D.C. walks out. Outside, the other men are sitting down in the mud looking miserable, when Cotter hears the squeeling of an artillery strike. Then the radio interference begins again. Then suddenly, the sky lights up, and human figures are seen on the tree line. Jordan screams "CONTACT!", and the firefight begins. D.C., Prior, and Hunt sprint towards the entrance. Then exit the base and take offensive positions. D.C. runs to each trooper, telling them precise instructions on how to engage the enemy. Out of no where, an extremely cold wind engulfs the troopers, forcing them to go into a ball shape. When the wind stops seconds later, D.C. pops his head up and orders a sound-off. All but one trooper, who's name is Taktarov, sounds off. D.C. rushes over to Voyteche (who Taktarov was paired with) and asks what happens. Voytheche replies that he doesn't know. The other soilders begin to panic, yelling "Tak!". However Taktarov does not reply. D.C. tells Prior to check the perimeter. D.C., angry at himself for letting Taktarov go missing, goes into the bunker. Jordan follows and shows him an old 7.62 round and says that there's no way it can be fired because it's totally wasted. Both of them are baffled. Jordan returns back outside. D.C., still angry, slams his gun down on a barrel, punches the wall, and takes a drink of his cantine. He then spots The Breather and walks into the room and holds his Colt M1911 .45 pistol to him, then he says "Fuck with me! Please!". D.C. decides not to shoot The Breather and he walks out and slams the door shut. The scene then cuts to him and Hunt, who have a conversation about Taktarov. Hunt apparently knows about the mission Taktarov, because he asks D.C. "Which one?". D.C. says "Tak. The ones who took him left that." Hunt assures D.C. that it "was a German bunker, there are plently of relics here". D.C. hands the .762 round that Jordan gave to him to Hunt and says "See where that's decayed? That should have killed the man firing it. Instead, we pulled it outta Mac's arm." Hunt asks "Your team can still function with a man down, right?". D.C. replies "Oh suuuure!...But maybe you want to know about the fucked up wheather and light show!". "Wheather and lights?" asks Hunt. "Yeah. Fireworks..and uh, uh a wind. It's nothing like I've ever seen before. Things happen in the field, but... I don't know." Their conversation continues, and the scene eventually cuts to the rest of the soldiers up above. The scene then reverts back to D.C. and Hunt, who are sitting in the officers' quarters watching a film about the gruesome experiments that took place in the bunker. Hunt explains the entire film to D.C.; The Nazis were trying to enhance their men, so they could capture the United States of America. After the film, Hunt tells D.C. of apparitions that still may be trapped within the field. However D.C. does not believe a word and tells Hunt to start packing and that they leave in the morning. Hunt tells D.C. in a calm voice that he can't do that because he ran their criminal records. D.C., outraged by what Hunt has just told him, chokes Hunt, but releases his grip. Hunt then tells him that there's another team he has dispatched. The conversation is interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. D.C. rushes up to the others. They all stand in a line, listening to the screams. Then the scene cuts to Hunt, then Cotter and McCay, and finally Voyteche. D.C. is not seen again for several scenes. When morning comes, Jordan wakes up and screams. D.C. and the others all stand around the bodies of Taktarov and Voyteche that have been conjoined together by the skull. All the members start to say what might have happened to them. D.C. says that they'll pull out. D.C. and Hunt enter the bunker and Hunt says "We can't leave." D.C. replies "We can and we are." Hunt frantically exclaims that "We'll never make it past those trees alive. And even if we did, the financiers would, you know..." D.C. says "I'll take my chances." Hunt angrilly says "You won't have a chance unless you start listening!! I think if we could get that machine online then maybe we could . . ." Hunt gets interrupted by D.C., who says "ENOUGH. We have been compromised by a superior force, and we ARE pulling out." Hunt then grins sarcastically and asks "You think a normal enemy would do ''that?" D.C. replies "I've seen worse." Hunt glares at D.C. and says "You certainly will unless you start to listen." "Fine. You wanna stay?" asks D.C., who holds out his Colt .45 pistol in the palm of his hand. Hunt doesn't take it, and D.C. says "That's what I thought", then he walks away. The scene switches over to Jordan, McCay, and Cotter, and Prior, who are burrying Taktarov and Voyteche. D.C. is next seen walking calmly down the hallway, weilding his UMP .45, when strangely the electricty goes out. It comes back on six seconds later, and D.C. mutters "You prick", referring to Hunt. The scene then goes to Cotter and Hunt. After Cotter is killed (although D.C. and the others don't know of it), D.C. goes into the room where Jordan is and says that they are pulling out. Jordan asks "What about him?" (referring to The Breather, who is still in the same position as before). D.C. replies "Fuck him!". Both Jordan and D.C. here gunshots from the room where Hunt is. D.C., Jordan, Prior, and McCay scramble to the room, where they see a figure standing in the doorway. Prior and D.C. fire at it, but the door whips shut and lightning speeds. It opens to reveal that there is nothing standing there. D.C., Prior, and Jordan run in, only to see the slaughtered Cotter with an imploded head leaning up against the wall and a scared Hunt sitting on the floor. The scene then randomly goes to the surviving team mates (now only D.C., Prior, Hunt, Jordan, and McCay) standing in the officers' quarters, watching the same film that D.C. had watched hours before. After it is finished, they all try to decipher what Hunt is talking about. Prior (especially) does not believe what Hunt is telling him, so he goes and makes a make-shift white flag with the number "5" (referring to the five surviving soldiers) on it. The scene then reverts back to D.C., Hunt, and the others. They are all discussing the situation they are in, when they are interrupted by Jordan who is watching the film. They all turn to see that the film shows The Breather, who has now been confirmed the Nazi Commander who was put in charge of the experiments that created the entities. Prior, who had just walked in, whispers "Motha fucka". He then speed walks back to The Breather, pulls out his M9 pistol, and fires a shot into The Breather's head. He says "Well that worked." Jordan asks "So we can kill them?". Prior replies "Well his brains are all over the wall, that's good enough for me." Surprisingly, The Breather sits back up and cracks his neck. McCay is in shock, because he says "Ah, you're hummin' my balls!". The lights begin to flicker and The Breather sits up. Prior fires three more rounds at The Breather, who continues to sit up. Then the lights go out completely, and D.C. says "Oh shit!". The lights come back on, but McCay and The Breather are no where in sight. D.C. yells "Mac?". He is replied by the screams of McCay comming from outside the bunker. They race outside and find McCay, dead, tangle in the flag that Prior put there only moments before. D.C. stares at McCay, while Jordan screams "Fuckin' animals! Fuck you all!". He asks Hunt "Why us? Why us?!". Jordan punches Hunt, and the scene moves to D.C., Prior, Hunt, and Jordan sitting in a hallway discussing how to kill the Nazi ghosts. Hunt suggests that if he can get the machine online and running, it'll stop the Nazi ghosts. The team trusts him. The scene then cuts to D.C., Prior and Jordan up above. D.C. goes over the plans for how they're going to get the Nazi ghosts close enough to the machine to kill them. He tells Prior and Jordan to fall back every fifty feet and to watch their sides, as well as to make sure to watch their positions to make sure they don't over-extend and get themselves. They get ready by reloading magazines and setting up barracades. The scene then switches to Prior and Jordan, who are smoking joints (marijuana). D.C. checks with Hunt to make sure he knows the plan. And Hunt confirms he does. D.C. hands Hunt his Colt .45 pistol. Night finally comes. Just like before, the sky lights up and the ghosts emerge from the ground. D.C. tells Prior and Jordan to "fall back on his command". Prior stands up and screams into the sky. The Breather looks at his men on his right side, nods his head, and the forces begin to slowly walk towards D.C. and the others. When the Nazi ghosts get in too close, D.C. gives the order to fall back into the bunker. When they reach the bunker, they follow the orders given by D.C. However, Prior gets too cocky and is flanked by one of the Nazi ghosts. He is killed. But D.C. and Jordan continue to fall back, eventually reaching the last corrider. Just at the right time, Hunt activates the machine, which emmits an EMP blast which "kills" the Nazi ghosts. However, the machine begins to malfunction, and breaks down. Consequently, the Nazi ghosts rise back up, and continue their path towards D.C., Hunt, and Jordan. Hunt tries frantically to get the machine working again while D.C. and Jordan once again attempt to hold the ghosts back. Jordan is pulled back into a circular room, where he is repeatedly stabbed, and, eventually, killed. D.C. looks back, and is slit across the leg by one of the Nazi ghosts. He apparently runs out of ammunition, because he pulls out his sidearm and fires at the ghosts. He runs into the room where Hunt is. He falls down the wall and Hunt comes over and says "This isn't going to work. We're going to have to find another way out." D.C. asks, sarcasically, "Where?". Hunt gets up and points to a ventilation shaft and says "There." D.C. grunts and says "Help me up", and he holds out his arm. Hunt runs over and puts his arm around D.C.'s arm. D.C. tries to stand up, but his leg injury prevents him. D.C., realizing he's not going to be able to get out, reloads his UMP .45, looks at Hunt, and says "Well. Go on, then." Hunt hands D.C. his pistol back and begins to climb up the ventilation shaft. D.C. takes off his berret, opens the doors, and starts shooting at the Nazi ghosts. The Nazi ghosts came in continuess waves, which eventually overran his position. D.C. is last heard by Hunts as he crawled up the ventilation shaft. A second team arrives 72 hours later, only to be met with the same fate as D.C.'s team. Qoutes *''"They can try..."'' *''"So, fuck your Nobel Prize!' '''I'm pulling the plug right now. Start packing." *''"Fuck with me! Please!"'' *''"You said that that machine of yours was made to control them?"'' *''"Well, go on then."'' *''"Yaaaaaaaaahhh!"'' Trivia *D.C. is portrayed by the actor Ray Stevenson. *D.C. works with Prior, whom he calls "a redneck". *D.C. uses the UMP .45 sub-machine gun as his primary weapon, and a Colt M1911 .45 as his sidearm. *Unlike most of the other characters, D.C. does not swear as heavily as the other soldiers. *D.C. is the commander of the squad. *D.C. said he doesn't really believe in science. This can be heard during one of D.C.'s many conversations with Hunt. *D.C. seems to be the only one of the team that actually talks to Hunt. *D.C. and Jordan are the only ones that aren't called by their last names. *You never know what D.C.'s first name is. *In the final battle scene, D.C. pulls back the charging handle on his UMP .45, but there was no visible reload action. *D.C. called Hunt "Hanz" at the end of the final battle scene. Category:Category templates